Double the Alchemy
by Panda-of-Doom
Summary: The Elric brothers are heading to Central Office when they see two strange people. The Eldest sisters who are strangely like the Elrics. What could these sisters want, and what could be in store for the brothers? edXerica alXally
1. Eldest Sisters

**Double the Alchemy**

**PoD- Hello, again! It's me, Panda of Doom. This is my second fanfic and hope you like it. I wanted to write a Fullmetal fanfic but didn't want it to be _all _about the Elric brothers, so now it's about them and the Eldest sisters. The Eldest sisters are just like Ed and Al. Erica is just like Ed with a few differences, she has an automail left arm and right leg and Allison, also known as Ally, is like Al. She is calm and her soul is within a suit of armor...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters, although I wish I did! Heheh! So enjoy!**

**ProlougeHuman-kind cannot gain anything, without first giving something in return, to obtain something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivilent exchange. **

**--------------**

Chapter One: Eldest Sisters

Ed and Al walked toward the Central Office. It was raining and Ed wasn't very happy to be trotting through mud and rain. He was slouched over and his arms just hung in the air. Ed yawned and stretched his arms in boredom.

"Brother..." Al whispered to Ed.

"What, Al?" Ed asked turning to him.

Al stopped at pointed to two people sitting in front of the Central Office. "Look, Brother!" Al exclaimed. Ed looked at the two people in the distance. "What do you think they're doing in the rain...?"

"And what they want from the Central Office?" Ed added. Ed stood up and signaled Al to follow, "Come on."

Al and Ed walked up to the two people and stared at them. One of them had blonde hair and was pretty short, about Ed's size and the other looked like they were wearing armor like Al. The blonde was shouting at the gate while the other tried to calm the other.

"Open this gate! Open it before I get really mad!" the blonde screamed. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a black shirt with a red jacket. She was slamming her gloved hands against the gate. "Open this thing now!"

"Sister, calm down!" the armored one explained, she had a squeaky voice of a young girl. "Sister..."

"Ally, not now! We need to get into the Central Office!" she replied.

"Excuse me..." Al explained.

"Al, why are you talking to them? They've got to be crazy!" Ed growled.

Both of them turned around and looked at the Elric Brothers. The blonde looked at Ed then to Al. Ally starred at Al in confusion, well of course she would, he was armored too. The blonde looked at ed again and smirked.

"You must be the Elric Brothers, right?" she asked. "And you must be the Fullmetal Alchemist..." she turned to Al and her voice was sarcastic.

"Eh...me? No..." Al answered.

"Me! I'm the Fullmetal Alchemst!" Ed shouted.

"Wow...hold your horses, shrimp...I'm just fooling you. I know _you're _really Fullmetal," the blonde replied. She laughed and pushed Ed back.

"Shrimp! You're just as short as me!" Ed shouted.

"Hey! You should watch who you're dealing with, kid!"

"Sister...calm down," Ally said pulling the blonde from Ed. The blonde pushed her wet hair out of her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, better?" The blonde nodded, it was still raining and her face had rain droplets sliding down her cheeks and splashing into the puddles beneath her feet.

"So, what brings you to the Central office?" Al asked.

"We're...looking for someone who we think has some information that will interest us," the blonde replied.

"And who is that?" Ed asked.

"Well, that's none of your business shrimp!" Erica shouted in Ed's face.

"Could we possibly continue this inside?" Ally suggested.

"Good idea!" Al replied.

And so Ed and Al led the two girls into the Central office. They tried to stay away from all the other military officers. For some odd reason no one was in the halls. Ed took them into the library and sat them down.

"First off, who are you?" Ed asked loking at the blonde.

"This is my sister, Allison Eldest or Ally and I'm Erica," the blonde replied.

"Next question, how is she like that?" Ed asked.

"_She_ has a name and that is _also _none of your business, shrimpo!" Erica replied.

"Erica...settle down. They're just trying to help," Ally added.

"Brother, they're a lot like us," Al pointed out.

"Yeah..." Ed agreed. "So, who are you looking for?"

"Someone by the name of Roy Mustang," Erica answered.

"What do you want with Mustang?" Ed asked.

"It's really none of your business, but since you're a State Alchemist, I'll spill. We're trying to find the Philosopher's Stone," Erica explained, Ally sat quietly next to her.

Neither Ed or Al said a thing. Erica starred up at the two of them waiting for someone to say something. Al turned to Ed and Ed was starring into space.

"Brother..." Al whispered.

"Forget about it," Ed finally said.

"What?" Erica shouted. Erica stood up and looked Ed square in the eyes, which wasn't hard since they were the same hieght.

"Forget about it," Ed repeated. "He's not going to tell you anything."

"What?"

"We've asked and he hasn't said a word."

"Sister..." Ally said. "We have to find the stone."

"I know Ally," Erica told her.

"But we'll help you find it," Al said.

"Al!" Ed shouted.

"Thanks!" Erica replied. "Now where's that Mustang?"

**--------**

**PoD-Well how did you like it? I don't know if it was as good as my last, but I want your opinion. Thanks for reading! please review.**


	2. Mustang Vs Erica

**Double the Alchemy**

**PoD- Hi everyone! Heheh! Guess what...I just got a man-eating panda. Do you know what i named him? Senoir Gaara. And if you do not read this I will have Senoir Gaara eat you! So please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal or any of its characters...and if I did it would be _dundundunduuuuuun dundundunduuuuuuuuun! _Just joking, enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Mustang Vs Erica

"Sister," Ally whined. "I don't think we should be doing this."

"And why not?" Erica asked. She stopped and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind ear. "If we want answer we have to asked."

"Hey!" Ed shouted. He and Al ran down the hall toward them. "Stop right there!"

Erica folded her arms and waited. Ed stopped in front of them and bent over panting. Al put a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Brother..."

"Wait...you can't...just go...in there," Ed finally continued.

"Why not!" Erica asked. She gripped her hands and scowled.

"Because..." Ed replied. He stood up straight and looked her square in the eye. "...He wont' tell you anything and he'll have you thrown out because you aren't a State Alchemist."

"Not for long." Erica assured. She held up her head proudly and Ed looked at her in confussoin. "Look. Give me a hair tie."

Al handed her a string and she took it. She pulled back her blood hair and began to braid it. Erica tied it at the end and looked up. She told Ed to hand over his jacket and he did. She removed her's and slid Ed's on. She smoothed out the wrinkles and looked up at them.

"Wow, Sister! You look just like-"

"Me." Ed interjected. He starred at Erica in both confusion and admiration. He would've never thoughtt of that.

"Now, for the real test. To see if Mustang buys into my little trick." Erica said sarcasticly. She laughed and truned to the door. "Ally, stay here. I'll be back shortly."

Erica opened the door and walked in. She closed the door on her way in, leaving Ally, Ed and Al out in the hall. Erica stood in front of the door awaiting Mustang to look up at her. And he did. He looked up and raised a brow.

"Fullmetal...It's about time you got back." Mustang chuckled. "Where's your brother?"

"Out in the hall." Erica replied, she tried to sound like Ed but did it work?

"You sound sick, shrimp." Mustang pointed out.

"Shrimp!" Erica shouted.

"Calm down, Fullmetal." Mustang chuckled. "Did you file a report?"

"What are they saying?" Ed asked.

He, Al and Ally had their ears pressed up against the door. Ed strained himself to hear. All he could hear were bits and peices.

"I can't hear them..." Ally whispered.

"Neither can I." Al added.

"Report...?" Erica looked at Mustang in confusion.

"Yes, a report." Mustang replied. He stood up and walked over to the window. He looked out into the rain.

"Uh, yeah...about that." Erica stated.

Mustang turned around to look at her. She was clenching her fists and starring at him.

"Fullmetal-"

"Just tell me about the Philosopher's Stone!" Erica shouted.

"I think I heard something about the Philosopher's Stone..." Ed explained.

"Me too." Al agreed.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mustang asked.

Erica took down her hair and threw off Ed's jacket off. The jacket landed beside her in a heep. Mustang starred at her wide-eyed. She knew where he was starring so she rolled her eyes. Erica ran up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She slammed him up against the wall and starred at him in the eye.

"Now, tell me all you know on the Philosopher's Stone!" Erica ordered.

Mustang shrugged. He was still locked onto her chest. He looked at her face then laughed.

"You're not Fullmetal, are you?" Mustang inquired looking at her.

"Erica!" Ed busted through the door.

He starred at Erica and the at Mustang who was pinned against the wall. Ed put his hand on his and pointed at Mustang. He couldn't help but laugh. Erica dropped Mustang and looked back to Ed. Mustang brushed out the wrinkles in his uniform and looked at Ed. Ed knew what he was thinking. Al and Ally ran in and stopped when they saw Mustang's frustated expression.

"Fullmetal, what's going on here?" Mustang asked.

"Uh..." Ed rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know how to respond.

Al and Ally had to leave the room while Ed and Erica had to explained everything to Mustang. "So, explain this to me again," Mustang said.

"Oh my lord!" Erica shouted. She stood up and clenched her fists.

"You sit down, squirt. You're in enough trouble as it is." Mustang explained. Ercia sat down and folded her arms. "Fullmetal?"

"Al and I saw Erica and her sister outside and _Al_ invited them in. Erica, here, wanted to speak with you so she disguise herself as me..." Ed said for the sixth time that evening.

"I see," Mustang explained. He shook his head and looked at Erica. "And so you disguised yourself as Fullmetal...why?"

Erica was so frustated. She never knew boys could be so idiotic! Erica stood up and walked over to the door. She turned back to Mustang then opened the door and walked out. Al and Ally turned their heads as Erica walked out. Ally got up and walked after her. Al sat their quietly waiting for Ed as Erica and Ally turned left and headed toward the rain that awaited them on the outside.

Ed finally walked out and sighed. Al stood up and looked at Ed. Ed starred down the hall hoping to see Erica, but she was gone. And probably on a train by now.

"Brother, what happened?" Al asked.

"Nothing," Ed replied. He began to walked the same path Erica had taken earlier. "We've got to find them."

"Why?" Al asked.

"Mustang says that they look to much like us and a certin person may believe that as well." Ed looked up to Al.

"Oh, then let's go!" Al said then he ran down the hall.

"Al, wait!"

**Pod- "I hope you enjoyed, because if you didn't I'd have to eat you!" Senior Gaara says. Heheh. Until next time, farwell!**


	3. A Face In The Shadows

**Double The Alchemy**

**Pod- Hey there. I see you're back. i guess that means I'm doing real good with my story. Oh and Senior Gaara says, "Hello dearest friends!" Silly Senior Gaara. Well enjoy! Heheh.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own fullmetal or any of its characters.**

Chapter Three: A Face In The Shadows

"Sister, where are we going?" Ally asked. She didn't reply. "Sister?"

"Ally, I'm sorry," Erica replied. "I don't know this time!"

Erica turned around and looked at Ally. Erica's face was covered with rain and she disguised her frustraition very well. Erica then turned and continued walking through the rain. Erica left so many questions unanswered and even more questions to be asked.

Ally just watched as Erica walked on. She was confused. What was going on with her sister? Ally was scared. For herself and Erica. She didn't know weither to follow her or to stay. but she did what she always did; she followed.

Erica had turned down an alley and so Ally didn't walk to fast. The water beneath her feet splashed and rippled out. When she finally reached the alley she saw Erica and a man. the first thing Ally could think of was to find help and she knew exactly who to look for. She took off to the Central Office to get the Elric Brothers.

Erica starred down the alley at a figure in the darkness. The rain made it even harder to make out the figure but she knew it had to be trouble. Erica took a step back with her eyes still locked onto the man in the shadows. He stepped out into the light and he had an 'X' across his face.

"Fullmetal..." Scar-san growled.

Erica stepped back. She was confused for a moment but then she remembered that she looked exactly like Fullmetal. "No. Wait a minuute-"

Scar raised up his hand and went at her. Erica slid out of the way as Scar flew past her. Erica flipped her hair back and looked at Scar-san as he slowly turned around. Erica backed up a few feet. Scar-san ran toward her and she stood her ground.

When he was three yards away she ducked down and ran toward him. Scar watched her grab his legs and flip him over. Erica turned quickly. Her hair flew across her face and wiped away her fear. She clasped her hands together and pulled them apart. A glowing purple light form on her left arm and made a blade. You would have thought Scar would have noticed then that she was clearly not Fullmetal. Scar jumped to his feet and starred at Erica.

"DIE, FULLMETAL!" Scar-san shouted.

Erica watched him appraoch quickly and she raised her bladed arm. She dodged his blow and cut open his right side. Erica stumbled behind him and turned with a sly smile. Scar shook it off and striked Erica. Erica rolled across the puddles of rain water which ly in the ground. She pushed herself off the ground and wiped the blood from her mouth. Scar laughed coldly and Erica stood up and smirked.

"Is that the best you've got?" Erica asked. She cocked her head and shrugged. "I've seen worse."

Scar grunted and slammed her against the back wall of the alley. She let out a yelp of pain and fell to her knees. She breathed heavily and looked up at Scar. She leaned back and kicked him in the chest with great force and sent him flying into some trash. Scar rolled out of the garbage as Erica stumbled to her feet; she leaned against the wall and held her arm which was now bleeding from a jagged rock she had fallen oO. Scar wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth.

_God...Who is this guy? And what is his problem? He's got something against Ed Elric for sure! oh well..._

Scar was getting tired of this. He straightened up and cracked his knuckles. He ran toward Erica and she pushed herself off the wall and gripped her fists. Scar sped toward her and striked her in the stomach. Erica lost her breath and fell her knees once more. Scar smirked and put his hand on Erica's head. She couldn't move and Scar's arm began to glow.

"Scar! I'm over here!" a voice called from the entrance of the alley.

Scar's arm stopped glowing and he turned around. Scar grunted as he peered into Ed's eyes. Al and Ally stood behind him. Ally looked past Scar and at Erica.

"There are two of you!" Scar bellowed.

Erica thought quickly; she extended her leg and tripped Scar. Erica stumbled over to Ed and the others. Scar stood up and grunted. Ed stepped foward and Scar ran toward him. Erica took a deep breath and stood next to Ed. _No way you're having all the fun, Ed._

Scar striked at Ed but he dodged it and Erica striked him from behind. She elboyed him in the back and her stumbled onto the ground. Ed picked him up and punched him in the jaw.

Scar jabbed his fist in Ed's stomach and he then thrust his knee into his chest. Scar slammed his forearm against his back and Erica jumped through the air and landed on his back. She flipped over him and kicked him in the chest.

Scar hit the wall and Ed regained his strength. Ed thrust his leg through the air and kicked Scar in the chest. Erica clasped her hands together and then placed them on the ground. Ed got up and went for Scar. He would kick and Scar would duck; Scar would punch and Ed would block. When Ed finally realized Erica's plan he jumped from Scar.

There was a bright purple light under Erica's fingure tips and then the ground around Scar shot up. Scar was trapped in the earth. He couldn't move. Erica stood up and smirked. Scar grasped the ground that consealed him and the markings on his arm began to glow. Erica and Ed turned away when the ground turned to rubble and there was a haze of dust; Scar was gone.

**Pod- Did you like? hope you did. Please review and look for the next chapter and a new story. Happy reading. : )**


	4. Confessions

**Double The Alchemy**

**PoD- Hi there! How are you ? Me? Very well, thank you. Well, here's the fourth chapter...don't know where i'm taking it after this, but I'm sure I'll figure it out! Heheh!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Fullmetal or any of its characters.**

Chapter Four: Confessions

Ed and Erica walked to a near by cafe and Al and Ally went back to the Central office. Ed and Erica both had ordered a cup of srteaming tea and sipped at it. Ed looked at Erica and she returned his glance. Erica put her mug aside and sat up. She waited for Ed to say something and he did, eventually.

"So, what did you think of Scar?" Ed asked.

"Well, I've seen worse." Erica responded, she took a sip of her hot tea. Ed laughed and looked at her right arm.

"You going to be okay with that?" Ed asked, Erica looked at her arm and laughed.

"Actually," Erica replied laughing. She gripped her arm. "I forgot about it. But I should survive."

Ed smiled and looked out the window. Erica starred at him, just watching him and he turned to her. Erica jumped and quickly turned away. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Ed laughed to himself and shook his head.

Erica finished her tea and stood up. It had finally stopped raining and she walked out into the bright sun. Ed got up and followed her. Her hair shined in the golden light of the sun and he smirked. Erica turned to Ed and the wind picked up blowing Erica's hair through the air.

"What?" Erica asked quietly as the wind calm down back to its graceful breeze.

"Come on." Ed said.

Erica looked at Ed in confusion. Ed smiled and rolled his eyes. Ed grabbed her hand and Erica jumped in shock. Ed laughed and dragged her behind him.

Ed led her through the streets and alleyways. Ed began to pick up his pace and Erica had to run to keep up or she'd be on the ground. Erica started laughing at herself because she continued to trip over her feet.

Ed fianlly stopped and Erica looked out over a vast glossy lake that shone in the sunlight. Erica was speachless. She turned to Ed and he starred out over the lake. Erica smiled and sat down on the hill. ed sat next to her and laid back on the wet grass.

Erica tucked her knees up to her chest and looked down at the lake. It was so lovely. She turned to Ed and smiled even though he wasn't doing anything except starring into space.

"Ally, how did you turn out like that?" Al asked, even though he had a hunch of what happened.

"Eh? Erica told me to keep that between her and me." Ally replied softly.

"You can tell me, I won't tell. I promise," Al explained.

Ally looked up at Al. You could tell she was blushing even though it didn't show. "Really?" Ally asked.

"Of course!" Al expressed.

"Alright. Well, Erica and I-"

"Ally!" Erica busted through the door and stumbled into the room.

"Sister!" Ally cried. "What happened to you?"

Erica had blood running down her face and her leg. Her automail arm was ripped to sheds and her leg wasn't as bad but still needed some tuning up. Ally helped Erica over to the bed and sat her down just as Ed walked in. He wasn't half as bad. He looked over at Erica in sympathy.

"Brother, what happened?" Al asked standing up.

"Scar, we had another encounter," Ed explained. He sat next to Erica and held her hand. "Are you alright?"

"No. Not really," Erica replied.

"Come on," Ed insisted. "We're going to see Winry."

"William?" Erica said under her breath.

"What?" Al asked.

"I think it's time we confessed," Ally whispered.

"Confessed?" Ed repeated. he stood up and looked at the two girls.

"Ally and I are from an alternant universe and we're really you two," Erica explained softly.

"You've got to be joking," Ed said. erica shook her head. "You're not? You can't!"

"We are. I'm Al and Erica is you...in our universe, Roy Mustang is a woman, Rei Stallion and Winry is William," Ally said.

**PoD- Thanks for stopping by! Love you all. "And if you do not review and return with a week I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL! Mwuahahahahaahahahahaha!" Senior Gaara cackled. Sorry he hasn't had enough fiber today...heheh.**


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers;

I am very sorry. No i'm not giving up on my story. That would be crazy!!! I am clearly stating that it will be awhile before more chapters are released. Since school has started it has been difficult to work on the story and get my editor to beta.

I'm sorry for any inconvenious and pain this causes you. For thoughs of you Reading 'Tortured Hearts' I'm **EXTREMELY** sorry, because we are nearing a climax in the story and thoughs reading 'Double the Alchemy' I also apologize, as we too are nearing a very **confuzzing **and **suspenseful** period in the tale.

Again, sorry. I hope you understnd where I'm coming from. By the way. You may want to have your eyes pealed. **I have been attempting to write and other story starring the cast of 'Naruto' where some strange jutsus mess everyone up, by transforming them into something or someone else.**

Thank You

And my sincerest apology,

**Panda of Doom**


	6. Rockbell Vs Eldest

**Double the Alchemy**

**PoD- Hey ya'll. Waz up!**

**Sorry, had to let the hick side off me out for a minute. Sorry for the long hold up; computer death, then school started and my editor procrastinates on my stories and takes a while on the beta part, but no one can blame her. She has her own life, too. Anyways. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**

Chapter Five: Rockbell VS Eldest

Ed had set it up so Winry would repair Erica's damaged arm and leg. She didn't want to but she did it anyway. The whole time she worked on Erica's limbs it was silent. Erica was staring off out the window at Ed, who was sparing with Al and Ally wasn't too far from them.

Winry tightened a screw and wiped the sweat from her brow. She put down the wrench she had and sighed. She kicked the stool leg that Erica was sitting on. Erica turned and noticed she was finished. She held out her newly refirbished arm and wiggled its fingers. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Thanks," Erica stated.

"No problem, Erica. It is Erica, right?" Winry asked and she shook Erica's automail hand. She nodded and Winry got up and began to pack up her tools. "So, what do you think of Edward?"

"Who? Oh, Ed? He's okay, I guess," Erica replied.

"You guess?"

Erica nodded. She slipped on her boots and tied them up. She pulled back her hair and then decided to wear it done, so she pulled the hairtie(that's the same thing as a hairband/scrunchie) out and let it fall onto her shoulders.

"How do you guess?"

"Uhm...I mean, he's nice and cool, but-"

"_But_ what?"

"I don't know."

"Well, how can you _not_ know? You've been staring at him for the last three hours as I've repaired and attached your limps!"

"So! What does it matter to you?!"

Winry didn't reply. Erica didn't say anything either. She left her jacket there and stood up. She walked to the door and swung it open. She stuck her tounge out at Winry when she wasn't staring at her then slammed the door and went outside.

"Erica, hey!" Ed called form the bottum of the stairs.

"Aahhh!" Erica squealed as she was suddenly snuck up on. She tripped down the stairs and found herself caught by her knight in-with a shining arm(hahah!). She looked up at him and smiled, she felt as if she was blushing but she couldn't tell. "Hi, Edo-kun-I mean Ed!"

"Are you okay?" Ed asked. He lifted her up so she could stand on her own. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm okay," Erica replied.

"You look shorted," Ed stated smiling. Erica's vain pulsed. "Just kidding." They both smiled and blushed.

"Take your stupid jacket!" Winry shouted and she threw Erica's jacket out the door and it hit her in the back of the head. Winry narrowed her eyes and glared at the back of Erica.

"Winry, what was that for?" Ed asked as he poked out from in front of Erica.

Winry froze. She stared down at him. She said nothing but went back inside and closed the window. Ed turned to erica who shrugged, even though she knew what was her problem. She was Winry's problem. Obviously Winry was head-over-heels in love with Edward Elric, but so was Erica.

She couldn't be in love with Ed, she _was_ Ed. So, how could she be in love with herself? But she wasn't in love with herself. She wasn't in love with _Erica_, she was in love with _Ed_. but she _was_ Ed, from another universe and a different sex, but she was still Ed. Wasn't she? Or is she just Erica? Erica sighed sorrowfully.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

Erica shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to see what's wrong with Winry. I'll be back."

Erica nodded and smiled. Ed ran up the stairs and her smile faded. "You wouldn't even understand, anyway? Even if I told you a thousand times. I don't eve understand it," she whispered to herself.

"Winry?" Ed called to her as he entered and closed the door. "Hey, Winry!"

"Ed?" Winry popped up from from under the table.

"What were just doing, now?" Ed asked, he raised his brow in suspision.

"I-I was getting a wrench..." Winry explained.

"What was with you out there, Winry?"

"Uhm...she left her jacket."

"I leave mine all the time."

"But that's different!"

"How?"

"It's you! Not her!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She-She's just-I don't know!"

Ed paused he rubbed his head. This was all so confuzzing. He sighed and looked to Winry. She bit her lower lip and blushed. She didn't know what she was thinking. She jumped at Ed and kissed him. She broke away from him and ran out of the room.

"What just happened?"

Erica turned away from the window. She had seen it all. Tears wear running down her cheeks and her lower lips quivered. She rested against the wall and slid down the wall. She pulled her knees up to her chest and tucked her head in her knees. She quietly sobbed, hoping no one would see her.

"That's how it should be..._them_ on _us_," Erica whispered to herself.

Ally who was standing there heard her, but couldn't make out the words beacause she was mumbling and had her head down. She sat down next to Erica.

"Sister...? Are you okay?" Ally asked.

Erica shot her head up and looked at Ally. Her face was cover with tears, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red. erica stared wide-eyed at Ally. Ally had never seen her cry before.

"Sister?"

"I'm sorry, Ally," Erica stated.

She got up and ran around the house and down the road. She was still crying, tears rolling down her cheeks then into the wind and landing on the ground behind her. She stopped and turned. She could still see Ally, so she turned and kept running. She needed to see her dad, or someone close to it.


	7. Erica and A Heart Throb

**Double the Alchemy  
**

**PoD- Sorry, it takes so long. please, accept Gaara's apology. slap OW! Okay, okay. My apology.  
Disclaimer- No own Narutoz...I wish!  
**   
Chapter Five: Erica and A Heart Throb   
Erica stood over a grave maker. The name was hard to make out through her tears, but she knew exactly who it was. She collapsed to her knees and covered her face in her hands; tears bled through the slits between her fingers as she sobbed. In one hand she held a daisy that began to began soak up her tears. She wiped her eyes and set the flower onto the ground before the marker.  
She ran her finger around the flower and made an image in the ground. She placed her hand over it and it began to glow and then after a huge blast of electricity and she removed her hand it was beautiful. A patch of daisies stood before the marker and herself. She giggled and raised her hand to cover her mouth and smiled behind it.  
"Dad...I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I wanted to...really, I did. I  
never wanted to lose you," Erica whispered. She gripped her hand and  
shut her eyes tightly; a few tears ran down her cheeks and dripped onto  
her thighs. "I didn't know what to do...I was just a little girl!!" She  
shook her head and some tears flew into the air.  
"No! That's not an excuse! I should've tried! I could have tried! Why did I just let you go?! You were there, I was there! I was holding your hand and I felt your presence fading, so why didn't I do something?! God! God, why didn't I help you?! I could've! I know I could've saved  
you if I had tried! Why couldn't I save you..?"  
"There was nothing you could've done," someone behind her explained.  
Her eyes burst open. She stared blankly out into the distance. She glanced to the ground on her right as a few more tears fell as she turned her head. She coughed and wiped her eyes.  
"H-how long have you been standing there?" she asked.  
"Long enough, Erica. Listen," he sat down on her left and put a hand on her knee, "There was nothing you or I could have done for them."  
"I know, Ed. Sometimes - sometimes I just want to go back and save him. Don't you every want to go back and try to save her?"  
"Oh, course I do, but I can't. And I know I can't, just as well as you know you can't. Just think. If they hadn't left us we wouldn't be like this and we probably wouldn't have ran into each other."  
"But Ally and Al. They suffered!"  
"And that's now what we're questing for. Think of the positives, Erica."  
Erica didn't respond to his last comforting words. She stared into the sky for a moment and then let out a long sigh. She slid closer to Ed and lay her head on his shoulder. He smiled and she closed her eyes.  
After awhile of sitting there silently Ed got up and Erica followed. She began back down the street and there was a sudden pressure on her wrist. She was whirled around by Ed's force and she tripped into his arms. He pulled her up to him and hesitated, but then brought his lips down onto hers. Her eyes were wide and tears welled up inside them. She closed her eyes to remember the moment and tears scurried down her blushing cheeks.  
Ed held her, lips still locked as the sun fell over the hills and he then released her. She fainted into his arms, heart racing and a faint smiled on her lips. Ed smiled and lifted her onto his back and began back to Winry's.

"Don't worry, Erica. Everything's going to work out."


	8. Please

**Double The Alchemy**

**PoD- Hey, guys. I'm wrapping it up. Maybe I'll make a sequal for this as well, but first I've got to get it done. Well, if anyone has ideas for a title for the next FanFic, the sequal to _Tortured Hearts _Please inform me of them. Thanks, have a good day/noon/evening.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.**

Chapter Seven: Please

"Erica, wake up. Erica," a voice whispered down over her.

She lay in Winry's bed and she was covered with Ed's jacket. She lay unstirred and barely breathing, it was just a soft repeative breath. She remain still even though her body was being shaken by an unknown being. How long would she stay like this?

"Ed, you should just let her sleep," a woman whispered.

"What?" Ed replied softly.

"Yea, she needs her rest. So do you," she stated.

"Winry..."

"Go. I don't want you bothering her. And take these, too,"Winry stated.

Ed got up from the bedside and took a pile of sheets from Winry. He walked out and Winry smiled. She sat down on the floor beside her bed and leaned against the matress. the bedding shook as Erica shifted in her sleep.

"I wonder...what could she be dreaming -"

"Winry, I...orry..." Erica whispered, still dead with slumber.

Winry perked up and turned. Erica till lay still and she smiled. Winry rolled back Erica's hair and and sat back down. She spun a wrench on her finger and caught it in her hand.

"Thanks, kid."

Nightfall came and the full moon shone faintly behind the hazey clouds that past over the plains. The moonlight shone through the window and casted an eerie glow on Erica's face. She sat up and gazed out the window; into the haze and into the distance.

Winry lay beside the bed on the floor with a weak sheet over her. Erica smiled and wrapped Ed's jacket around her. She slid down from the matress and tip-toed bare footed across the floor. She grabbed her shoes and put the outside of the door. She rubbed a hand across Ed's jacket and smiled. She turned and began toward Ed's room.

He lay sleeping in a single bed and a still balnk look rested across his face. She smiled and swept quietly across the floor to his side. She tucked his jacket under his head and smiled. She went to leave and glanced back. She wiped away a falling tear and went back to him. She knelt beside him and allowed her lips to touch with his.

She closed her eyes and another tear fell. As she was about to leave he grabbed her wrist. Her eyes flew open and she looked down at him. She pulled her lips away. Thank God, he was still sleeping.

"Erica..."

"I'm sorry, Ed," she whispered in return. "I'll always be with you, just don't forget." She took Ed's hand and removed it. She sat it down on the bed and left. She silently closed the door and wandered outside. Ally was standing there.

"Sister!" Ally whispered.

"Shhhh! Ally, we don't want to wake anyone!" Erica snapped silently.

"Oh, sorry," Ally replied quietly.

Erica sat down on the stairs and slipped her shoes on. She laced them up and looked up at Ally. Erica could tell Ally was solemn and sad. She stood up and smiled.

"Don't worry, Ally. I'll get your body back," Erica stated.

"But we can't get it in our world and -"

"Ally, trust me. They need the one here as much as we do, so we'll just have to keep trying back home. I promise, I swear, I'll save you, Ally."

"Kay."

Erica grabbed a knapsack and swung it over her right cshoulder. She looked up at Ally and back to the house. _Good bye, Ed. This is how it must be._ Erica jumped the stairs and landed on the dirt path. "Let's go!" And they both took off.

* * *

Ally stood over the grave, which Erica had visited earlier, as Erica grew the circle. She put in the last details and stood up, wiping her brow. She turned to Ally and smiled. Ally was shaking and Erica was really scared but neither wanted to admit to it. 

"Ally, don't be scared," Erica whispered.

"I'm not," Ally replied.

"Then why are you shaking?" Erica asked.

"C'mon! Can we please hurry? I wanna get it done with, Sister," Ally stated.

"Alright. Ready?" Ally nodded. They both clasped their hands together and reached for the circle.

"Erica! Wait!"

Both, Erica and Ally, froze and turned. Erica's eyes welled with tears. No. Ed couldn't be here when they had to leave. Ed, Al and Winry were all running up to them in the darkness. Erica stepped back and just wished to go home, now.

Ed stopped and breathed deeply, regaining his stamina. He looked up to erica, who wore a ghostly pale face and teary eyes. He straightened and looked at her closer. he went to her until he was directly before her.

"Erica -"

"No!" Erica shook her head and the tears fell. "Please, Ed! You can't be here!" Erica exclaimed.

"What?" Ed stared at her.

"Please, just go! You can't be here!" Erica replied.

"Erica, what are you -"

"Ed! Just go, please!"

Erica fell to her knees and hid her face in her hands. Winry stared down at her and watched in awe. Ed knelt beside her and grabbed her shoulders. he stared at her hands, hoping they would soon move, and waited.

"Ed...please. Please...just go and leave us...I won't be able to say good bye."

"Good bye..?"

Erica looked up at him, tears stained to her face. "Ally and I have to go back, now. If we don't we'll never be able to and I need to get her body back in our own world or she'll end up in Al's. Please, Ed. just leave. I can't say good bye to you, not yet."

Both stood up and Winry was stunned. She loved Ed, but not as much as Erica did. Erica loved him so much that she didn't even want say good bye. She knew it would break both their hearts.

"But -"

"No!"

Erica pulled away from Ed and clasped her hands to the ground. She reached to the circle and she met it. A purple light exploded from the circle and a portal emerged from the light. Everyone stared at it and Erica remained on her knees.

Hot tears streamed from her eyes and rushed down her face. She slowly stood up and turned to Ally. Ally nodded and came to her side. She looked up to Ed with a sad tear stained face. He just stared back at her for a moment then approached her slowly. He stopped and stood in front of her again.

Ally turned to the portal and a figure appeared. A man with long blonde hair stood there with a wrench in hand. "William!" Ally called.

Erca turned from Ed and glanced to Will. She smiled and he smirked. "What took so long?" he asked. "Let's go already."

"Kay! Hold on!" Erica replied. Ally left her side and ran to his side, where they waited. Erica turned back to Ed and smiled, still tear-eyed. "Good bye, Ed."

"But -"

Before Ed could continued Erica put a finger to his lips then replaced it with a fond farewell kiss. Both closed their eyes and Ed wrapped his hands around Erica's waist and everyone was silent and stared in awe. Winry shed a tear then wiped it away quickly. Erica released herslef and smiled. "Good bye, Ed. Don't forget."

"Right."

Erica turned and ran to William and Ally. She turned and waved to Ed. William glanced to him then to Erica. "What was that?" he asked.

"Just a good bye," Erica replied and they all disappeared into the portal to go home.


End file.
